Kaho Mizuki
Kaho Mizuki (観月 歌帆 Mizuki Kaho) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. She is known as Layla McKenzie in the English adaptation Cardcaptors. She lives at Tsukimine Shrine. She first appears as the protagonist Sakura Kinomoto’s substitute math teacher. For a time she takes over as the regular teacher of Sakura’s class, temporarily replacing Yoshiyuki Terada . She later becomes a significant character in the second season of the anime and latter chapters of the first half of the manga. Initially she was introduced as mysterious and enigmatic who appeared to know more than what she was letting on and with an uncertain agenda. It later turns out that she plays an important role in the "Final Judgment" concerning Sakura. Kaho is in possession of the 'Moon Bell': a mystical artefact, until it serves its purpose in the Final Judgement. The bell gives Sakura a second chance to beat the guardian Yue during the Judgement. Appearance Kaho has long red hair, parted down the middle, with the left side having a slight lift. Many characters often comment admiringly on her beauty. She has been seen wearing a white kimono, but is more commonly seen in a formal pink dress. Personality Kind and warm, serene and mature, Kaho is patient, polite, calm and level headed and effortlessly elegant. In her earlier appearances she came across as mysterious and enigmatic – although genuinely cheerful and kind, and seemingly harbouring some unknown motivation – fuelling Syaoran Li’s initial scepticism and mistrust of her. She is keenly perceptive and extraordinarily wise - seeing through the group’s antics and providing necessary, although usually subtle, help with a particular situation. Normally she is content to act as an observer and leave Sakura and Syaoran to own their means. However, when they come up against a particular tricky card they are unable to overcome she will – subtly – intervene. Whether it’s the Maze or Lock cards her interventions have been extraordinarily helpful. Her kindness and generosity are demonstrated when she hands over a bag of chestnuts to Sakura and Yukito as a token of her apperception when they volunteered to help her to clean up the shrine grounds. She strongly believes in fate and destiny, remarking there is no such thing as chance in the world, but only inevitability. Kaho is excellent at archery, once entering a competition against Yukito. She narrowly lost to him only after losing her concentration due to sensing Kero’s presence nearby. Kaho’s hobby is antique collecting and her favourite thing to do is going for walks. Her favourite food is anything alcoholic and her least favourite is marshmallow. She has difficulty remembering street names.CardCaptor Sakura Manga: Chapter 18 Storyline Clow Cards Arc Kaho first appears in the series as a mysterious substitute teacher at Tomoeda Elementary School, where she teaches math to the class that includes Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. The two students have opposite reactions to her: Sakura takes an instant liking, while Syaoran responds with coldness and mistrust. When Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo Daidōji go to Tsukimine Shrine and are trapped by The Maze, they are rescued by Kaho, who is the daughter of the priest. She also possesses an artifact called the Moon Bell, which can affect Clow Cards. At the same time, it is revealed that not only did Sakura's older brother Toya know Kaho, but also that they had an intimate relationship while she was his junior high school student teacher. Toya reveals that Kaho had broken up with him so she could go to England to study; she also told him that, in their next meeting, they'd be in love with other people, their own relationship sealed as a deep friendship. In the Final Judgement it is revealed the Kaho's Moon Bell was created by Clow Reed, and left in the care of the Tsukimine shrine to be given to Sakura to help her to defeat Yue without having to injure him. The bell combines with Sakura's staff to create a new staff of Sakura's own power, and even allows her to use even a card under Yue's own sign (Windy) against him and winning the battle. :This is changed in the anime version of the series, however, where Kaho uses the Moon Bell to give the seemingly defeated Sakura a second chance, enabling her to win the Final Judgment and become the new master of the Clow Cards. After this, the Moon Bell disappears. After fulfilling her duty and delivering Clow Reed's bell to Sakura, Kaho returns to England, after enigmatically telling Yukito to "take care of" Toya. Sakura Cards Arc Kaho maintains a steady but guarded exchange of letters with Sakura that are full of enigmatic but helpful advice. When she finally reappears, to everyone's surprise, it is at the home of Eriol Hiiragizawa to help arrange for his return to England in her company. She had met Eriol previously, when she first left Tomoeda to continue her studies in England, three years before Sakura discovered the Clow Book. Powers and Abilities It is hinted her magical potential is exceptionally powerful: Cerberus remarks upon meeting her that he feels “magic of tremendous power” coming from her. Because her magic is moon based, Kero originally believed her to be Yue, due to the fact that she was sending out moon-oriented signals to hide Yue's form as Yukito.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 44 Throughout the series glimpses of her exceptional power are shown. She was completely unfazed in the slightest by the powers of the Sleep card and remained awake and standing, even as everyone else around her fell asleep. This is significant as Toya, who possesses some latent magic himself, immediately fell asleep upon being exposed to the Sleeps’ spell.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 45 She was able to pierce through the Return card's protections, which would normally render any detection impossibleCardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 27; something neither Cerberus nor Yue were able to do, and only Clow Reed himself was capable of.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 68 She was also the only one (beside Sakura and Syaoran) to avoid being frozen by the Freeze card in episode 33. She was able to sneak up behind Sakura and Syaoran undetected with neither noticing until she made herself known: indicating she excelled at supressing her magical presence. Numerous times throughout the series she demonstrates a strong sense of clairvoyance: correctly stating future phenomenon yet remaining enigmatic about the precise details. She also appears to be knowledgeable – or at least have some degree of – knowledge about the Clow Cards and their abilities: successfully guessing the Lock card’s weakness and subtly directing Sakura how to overcome it.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 38 Clow Reed's Bell: This bell has been passed down through Kaho’s family for generations and was originally left by Clow Reed. Its purpose was to enable Sakura another chance should she fail in in the Final Judgment. With it Kaho gave Sakura another go to defeat Yue during the Final Judgment and claim ownership over the Clow. After it had allowed Sakura another attempt it faded into nothingness, its purpose served. Magic is required to effectively use it. With it Kaho was able to effortlessly break down the walls of the Maze card.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 26 Relationships Eriol: In the manga, Kaho remarks how kind Eriol is, but he explains he's grown to care more about one person than anyone else. Kaho asks if he already knew she loved him and he did and says "if your feelings are the same as mine, we'll have a happy ending." She is last seen holding hands with Eriol discussing their future together. Trivia * During Sakura's Final Judgement, she said that the fact that Yukito, being Yue, had moved to Tomoeda, was not a coincidence because "There is no coincidence in this world - there is only inevitability". This phrase is Yuuko Ichihara's signature. * She does not appear in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, but her magical Moon Bell does, under the ownership of Tomoyo Daidōji Gallery Kaho.jpg Kaho.Mizuki.jpg KahoMizuki3.jpg tumblr_m3mhbo6zWS1qm7evqo1_500.gif References Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters